more_fun_quicksand_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions
Version 1.0.8.8 Fixed (Latest version) *Fixed critical bug with Larvae *Add an option for turn off Nether Honey override generation Version 1.0.8.8 (Beta): *A lot of minor fixes but I already forgot what I fixed again *More stability again *Added new mob: Sand Blob (meets in desert) *Added new semi-mob: Mud Tentacles *Added new item: Liquid Gun *Added generation/compatibility for AbyssalCraft *Added generation/compatibility for WildyCraft *Added 70% generation/compatibility for AoA (Advent of Ascension) Version 1.0.8.6: *A lot of minor fixes but I already forgot what I fixed *More stability *Added option for control type of Tar (Cold or Hot) *Fixed properties for some types *Fixed generation of some types Version 1.0.8.2: *Fixed Vore Slime loosing of stolen weapon bug *Fixed lacking of Oxygen depth calculation *Fixed properties for some types *Fixed frequency of some types *Fixed Scanning Crash *Fixed Spawning TBL TarBeast Version 1.0.8: *Rebuilt generations methods *Removed unnecessary Data Watchers (Improved compatibility) *Merged Moor and Morass quicksand types *Fixed render for most of types (Optimized) *Fixed behaviour of quicksand near/under water *Fixed generation of Morass/Moor *Fixed generation of most types of quicksand *Fixed Liquid Bogs mechanic *Fixed Liquid Mires mechanic *Fixed Acids strength *Fixed Client/Server Long Sticks mechanic *Added new behaviour of quicksand relative Players inventory (Calculation weight) *Added new behaviour of quicksand relative Boots *Added new behaviour of quicksand relative struggling *Added additional restrictions for Long Stick *Added generation for TF (TwilightForest) *Overridden / Added generation for TBL (TheBetweenLands) *Added rescuing system for players (possibility to grab living-things by hands) *Added New type of quicksand Liquid Chocolate, Hot Chocolate, and some other stuff relative it *Added New type of quicksand Slurry and some other stuff relative it *Added New type of quicksand Silt Sludge *Overridden / Added new type Honey *Added new structure Hives *Added new generation for Fleshy Pits *Added options for controlling crafting certain tools from mod *Added options for controlling initializing mobs from mod (Fixed compatibility) *Added more variations of mud *Added crafting receipts for usual types *A lot of other fixes and new features Version 1.0.7.5: *Fixed freezes caused by covering system for players in SMP *Fixed frequency of generating Tar pits *Fixed frequency of generating Corrupted Sand *Fixed frequency of spawning Vore Slimes *Some other little fixes Version 1.0.7.4: *Added options that controls ID for Mired Potion Effect *Added new strings into lang-file *Added Russian translation to mod (thanks to DmytroCT and CrishNate) *Fixed bubbles under liquid *Fixed too strong suction at Dense Webbing *Some other little fixes Version 1.0.7.3: *Added separator of options - Muddy Air Data Watcher for players and Muddy Mobs Air Data Watcher for mobs. *Fixed Mud harvesting *Fixed Vore Slime swallowing mobs *Fixed Mineral Clay harvesting *Fixed fire spreading at Smelling Blossom and Wax Jungle Log *Fixed to low damage from suffocation *Fixed Data Watchers conflicts exceptions, again. *Fixed Vanilla generations Version 1.0.7.2: *Added Mud generation *Fixed Clay generation *Fixed Frequency of Moss *Fixed Quicksand lighting bug Version 1.0.7.1: *Hot-fix compatibility with The Twilight Forest *Fixed Data Watchers conflicts exceptions. Version 1.0.7: *Added new oxygen system *Added new visual effects *Fixed Rope and Hooks "Suction" bug *Fixed too low Rope's durability *Fixed too low Suction bug *Some fixes Version 1.0.6.1: *Added option that control DataWatchers IDs *Fixed generation of Tangleroot Moss *Fixed Mineral Clay *Fixed Mobs AI Version 1.0.6: *Added New Covering system *Added option that control forcing of camera to first person *Added New structure - Desert Tombs *Added Swallowing Flesh *Added Tangleroot Moss *Added Brown Clay *Added Mineral Clay (healing) *Added Wet Peat (craftable) *Added Wax *Added Mucus Blossom *Added Peat - item/block *Added New mob - Vore Slime *Added New mob - Muddy Blob *Added New mob - Tar Slime *Added Wading Boots (without BoP) *Added Life Jacket (safe you from sinking, work in some bogs) *Added Long Stick / Walking stick (useful as weapon/checking depth/getting out of some bogs) *Fixed Hooks bugs (creative) *Fixed Hooks attachment ability (attach to non solid block / quicksand) *Fixed Creative tabs *Fixed quicksand wall-hack bug *Fixed Wading Boots script *Fixed frequency of generation of Sinking Slime *Fixed frequency of generation of Tar pits *Fixed Tar generation *Fixed generation of many types *Fixed holding jump key to get out from quicksands *Fixed sinking properties of some types *Fixed hardness of some types *Fixed frequency of generation of sand pits *Changed generation of peat bogs *Changed names of all stuff Version 1.0.5.2: *Hot fix debug messages Version 1.0.5.1: *Hot fix opacity of some types of quicksand Version 1.0.5: *Compatible with MC 1.7.10 *Added SoftQuicksand *Added DenseWebbing *Added SinkingRug *Many fixes *Changed generation of many types *Changed suffocation script *Removed fishing rod script Version 1.0.4: *Added option that control Quicksands opacity. (light passing) Version 1.0.3: *Fixed SERVER SIDE Version 1.0.2: *Fixed generation of HardenedClay Version 1.0.1: *'Release' Version 1.0.0 (pre release): *Added PeatBog *Some fixes